1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery and a battery module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rechargeable battery and a battery module including a supporting member that surrounds a case of the rechargeable battery and provides a coolant flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery including one cell is used for a small and portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery including a plurality of cells connected in a shape of a pack is used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Rechargeable batteries are produced in various shapes, and typically in a shape of a cylinder or polygon.
Further, a rechargeable battery is serially connected and includes a high capacity rechargeable battery module such that it can be used for driving a motor of an electric vehicle that needs a large amount of electric power.
A battery module generally includes a plurality of serially connected rechargeable batteries (hereinafter, “rechargeable battery” for convenience of explanation throughout the specification).
Each rechargeable battery includes an electrode array having a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode sequentially, a case containing the electrode array, and a cap assembly for closing an open end of the case and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
In addition, rechargeable batteries are generally arranged apart from each other within a frame and form a battery module by connecting terminals of each rechargeable battery.
Here, a battery module has a single module structure incorporating a plurality of rechargeable batteries for securing stability.
However, as a single battery module is configured to connect several to several tens of rechargeable batteries, it should be capable of easily exhausting heat generated by each rechargeable battery. A heat dissipation characteristic of a battery module is extremely significant because both the rechargeable battery's performance and the device equipped with a battery module depend on it.
Without sufficient heat dissipation, a temperature difference arises among rechargeable batteries and the battery module fails to generate sufficient electric power for operating a motor. In addition, if the internal temperature of a rechargeable battery rises due to the heat generated by the battery, the battery's charge/discharge performance is deteriorated by an abnormal reaction inside the battery.
Particularly, if the above-described battery module is used as a large capacity rechargeable battery for a device, the rechargeable battery is charged or discharged with a large amount of electric current. Further, depending on the patterns of usage, internal temperature of the rechargeable battery may rise to a significant level and the heat generated by the rechargeable battery needs to be exhausted properly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.